Bratfest At Tiffany's ORIGINAL VERSION revisited
by BurntVelvet
Summary: Okay, so I had over 100 reviews. Everyone loved it. I AM REVISITING IT! Preppy Caitlyn. Super DRAMA. REVISTED, UPDATING, MORE CHAPPIES. BE READY.... SORRY! Chapters are NOT in order :


**A/N: Okay, so TONS of people liked my old Bratfest At Tiffany's. So, I have revived it! It is back... and better than ever. I am SO continuing it. I posted all of the chappys to this one lil document soo... yeahh.**

**I HEART U. TAYLOR**

**Massie Block:** Started the Boy Fast... but is having second thoughts. Derrington has a new Girlfriend. Decides to add a new member to The PC. Someone gets kicked out... but for good? Gets in a huge girl fight!!!

**Alicia Rivera:** Is having a hard time dealing with the Boy Fast. Will she deceive Massie? Josh got buff over the summer... but when she sees an unexpected visitor she may dump him...

**Kristen Gregory:** Payback is sweet. So she thinks. But things change... and so do crushes.

**Dylan Marvil:** Is suddenly thrust into the spotlight. She stars in a new reality TV show... but what if someone takes her place?

**Claire Lyons:** Wants Cam back. Then a hawtie catches her eye. And a few more boys catch _her_ in _their_ eye. But will she end up with Cam? Or Not? Or will a_ new_ Cam come to town and take his place?

We'll see in Brat Fest at Tiffany's!

**OCD**

**8:00 AM**

**September 22nd**

"Okay people! Simmer...SIMMER!!!" says Principal Burns into the Microphone, "I have an announcement. All the ladies will be paired with a boy, okay? You will share lockers (we made them twice as big) and share classes. Now! Go to the Bulletins and see Who you are paired with."

All the girls and boys ran out.

The List said:

Massie Block and Max Bullock- Locker 402

Kristen Gregory and Andy Bruce- Locker 403

Claire Lyons and Cameron Lukas- Locker 404

Dylan Marvil and Cameron Fisher- Locker 405

Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz- Locker 406

Caitlyn Rutan and Derrick Harrington- Locker 407

And the list went on and on...

"Ehmagawd who is_Caitlyn Rutan_?" Massie said.

"Who's Cameron Lukas?" said Claire.

"Oh, she is this new girl from Florida. She just moved here. I don't know about that Cameron guy though." Replied Alicia.

"Ehmagawd where in Florida?" asked Claire

"Ummm... I think it's by Orlando...it's called Winter Avenue.. or Winter Place... or..."

"Winter Park." Claire cut Alicia off, "I am not surprised."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"It's like the really rich part of Florida. You can't a house there for under 1 million." Claire Explained.

"Hmm..." Massie said out loud.

"Oh There she is now!" Alicia Pointed.

A beautiful girl with Shiny Brown hair and Navy Blue Eyes walked down the hall. She was wearing a Juicy Couture Plaid Black and Pink skirt, with a YSL fitted cream top and matching pink cardigan. She had on Jimmy Choo heels, showing off her French Painted toenails. She was carrying a rather large Louis Vuitton. On her head were Pink Dior "Starr" Sunglasses. She was smiling a movie-star white smile. She went over to her locker and took out a pink diamond studded lock from her purse. Derrington suddenly appeared.

"Oh," she said with a very girly voice, "You don't mind if we use this lock do you?"

He smiled. _Wow_, he thought, this new girl is _Hott_!!

"Uh, No. As long as I get the code" He replied.

"Of Course. Hey, do you have your schedule?" she asked.

"Yup. Here." He showed her his schedule.

"Ehmagawd! We have the same schedule!!!" she exclaimed.

The Pretty Committee looked at each other. She did _nawt _just say _Ehmagawd_!

"Hey, I know we haven't known each other long... but would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" he asked, looking at Massie for a second.

"Sure. What time?" she asked.

"Uh... 7:30?"

"Coolness!"

"You want me to walk you to our next class?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd _so_ heart that!" She winked.

They strutted down the hall.

The Pretty Committee looked from Derrington and Caitlyn, to each other, and back again.

Derrington bounced back _that_ fast? And with a girl just as pretty (or prettier) as Massie?

"Ehmagawd!! I can't believe this!!" Kristen said, "He should be like, devastated that he doesn't have you!"

"I know! That girl is so D2M! We need BFs ASAP!" Massie said.

"Wait- What about the Boy fast?" asked Claire.

"It's done!" Massie replied.

"Massie don't D2M her. She is so PC material. I know her." Alicia cut in.

"_How_!?!?!" The Pretty Committee exclaimed.

"Her dad is the new Partner at my dad's firm. Her and I are, like, on the same level." Alicia explained.

"Okay... well I will put a Note down about her" said Massie, typing away on her palm pilot.

"Riiiiiinnnnnggggg!!!"

"Ehmagawd we gotta go!" said Kristen.

"Where are our locker partners!?!?" asked Dylan.

"Who Cares!?!? Let's Go!" said Claire.

OCD

8:00 AM

September 22nd

"Okay people! Simmer...SIMMER!!!" says Principal Burns into the Microphone, "I have an announcement. All the ladies will be paired with a boy, okay? You will share lockers (we made them twice as big) and share classes. Now! Go to the Bulletins and see Who you are paired with."

All the girls and boys ran out.

The List said:

Massie Block and Max Bullock- Locker 402

Kristen Gregory and Andy Bruce- Locker 403

Claire Lyons and Cameron Lukas- Locker 404

Dylan Marvil and Cameron Fisher- Locker 405

Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz- Locker 406

Caitlyn Rutan and Derrick Harrington- Locker 407

And the list went on and on...

"Ehmagawd who is _Caitlyn Rutan_?" Massie said.

"Who's Cameron Lukas?" said Claire.

"Oh, she is this new girl from Florida. She just moved here. I don't know about that Cameron guy though." Replied Alicia.

"Ehmagawd where in Florida?" asked Claire

"Ummm... I think it's by Orlando...it's called Winter Avenue.. or Winter Place... or..."

"Winter Park." Claire cut Alicia off, "I am not surprised."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"It's like the really rich part of Florida. You can't a house there for under 1 million." Claire Explained.

"Hmm..." Massie said out loud.

"Oh There she is now!" Alicia Pointed.

A beautiful girl with Shiny Brown hair and Navy Blue Eyes walked down the hall. She was wearing a Juicy Couture Plaid Black and Pink skirt, with a YSL fitted cream top and matching pink cardigan. She had on Jimmy Choo heels, showing off her French Painted toenails. She was carrying a rather large Louis Vuitton. On her head were Pink Dior "Starr" Sunglasses. She was smiling a movie-star white smile. She went over to her locker and took out a pink diamond studded lock from her purse. Derrington suddenly appeared.

"Oh," she said with a very girly voice, "You don't mind if we use this lock do you?"

He smiled. _Wow_, he thought, this new girl is _Hott_!!

"Uh, No. As long as I get the code" He replied.

"Of Course. Hey, do you have your schedule?" she asked.

"Yup. Here." He showed her his schedule.

"Ehmagawd! We have the same schedule!!!" she exclaimed.

The Pretty Committee looked at each other. She did _nawt _just say _Ehmagawd_!

"Hey, I know we haven't known each other long... but would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" he asked, looking at Massie for a second.

"Sure. What time?" she asked.

"Uh... 7:30?"

"Coolness!"

"You want me to walk you to our next class?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd _so_ heart that!" She winked.

They strutted down the hall.

The Pretty Committee looked from Derrington and Caitlyn, to each other, and back again.

Derrington bounced back _that_ fast? And with a girl just as pretty (or prettier) as Massie?

"Ehmagawd!! I can't believe this!!" Kristen said, "He should be like, devastated that he doesn't have you!"

"I know! That girl is so D2M! We need BFs ASAP!" Massie said.

"Wait- What about the Boy fast?" asked Claire.

"It's done!" Massie replied.

"Massie don't D2M her. She is so PC material. I know her." Alicia cut in.

"_How_!?!?!" The Pretty Committee exclaimed.

"Her dad is the new Partner at my dad's firm. Her and I are, like, on the same level." Alicia explained.

"Okay... well I will put a Note down about her" said Massie, typing away on her palm pilot.

"Riiiiiinnnnnggggg!!!"

"Ehmagawd we gotta go!" said Kristen.

"Where are our locker partners!?!?" asked Dylan.

"Who Cares!?!? Let's Go!" said Claire.

OCD

12:30 PM

September 22nd

The Pretty Committee sat at their usual spot. Caitlyn and Derrington sat by them. Massie had gotten to know her locker partner, Max. He was around as cute as Derrington, but more mature- and nice. Claire and the new Cam- as in Cameron Lukas- were getting cozy. This was good. The old Cam looked kinda jealous of the new Cam. The only thing was Derrington didn't look jealous at all. But whatevs. Dylan was with this new boy Joey. And Kristen mixed well with Andy. Good. But Massie _still_ couldn't understand Derrington not being jealous. Ugh. Whatever.

"Hey, Massie you wanna go see a movie tonight?" Max asked.

"Of Course. What time?" She asked. _Please say seven thirty, Please say seven thirty..._

"7:30?"

"Okay, perfect!!" _Perfect for spying..._

AMC theaters

7:30 PM

September 22nd

Massie saw Derrick and Caitlyn buy a ticket to _Love Isn't Blind_, this new Romance Flick.

"Hey, How about Love Isn't Blind?" Massie whispered into Max's ear.

He Smiled, "Okay."

The two pairs walked into The Theater.

Massie grabbed two seats near Derrick and Caitlyn.

The Lights Dimmed and the Movie started.

For a while both pairs just watched.

Massie stole glances at Derrick and Caitlyn, but they were just watching.

But then, Derrick turned to Caitlyn.

Their lips touched.

Before Massie knew it, she was watching intently at Caitlyn and her ex totally Making Out!!

So, Massie had to do something.

She turned to Max and kissed him. Hard.

Suddenly they were making out.

Massie used snuck peeks at the couple.

Derrick noticed. He got out of his seat and went over to Massie and Max's.

"You guys are going out?" he said. "Well duh!" Massie growled.

"Jeez Massie. I was just wondering if you wanted to double sometime. Cuz over the summer Max and I got to be like bros." said Derrick.

"Sure!" said Max.

"Kay..."

And Derrick went right back to making out with Caitlyn.

_Wow this girl can kiss._ Derrick thought. _She is so hott!!_

"So does this mean we are bf and gf now?" Caitlyn asked after they were done.

"Yup."

"Cool."

This was the best night of Caitlyn's life. And the worst of Massie's.

**OCD**

**12:30 PM**

**September 22nd**

The Pretty Committee sat at their usual spot. Caitlyn and Derrington sat by them. Massie had gotten to know her locker partner, Max. He was around as cute as Derrington, but more mature- and nice. Claire and the new Cam- as in Cameron Lukas- were getting cozy. This was good. The old Cam looked kinda jealous of the new Cam. The only thing was Derrington didn't look jealous at all. But whatevs. Dylan was with this new boy Joey. And Kristen mixed well with Andy. Good. But Massie _still_ couldn't understand Derrington not being jealous. Ugh. Whatever.

"Hey, Massie you wanna go see a movie tonight?" Max asked.

"Of Course. What time?" She asked. _Please say seven thirty, Please say seven thirty..._

"7:30?"

"Okay, perfect!!"_Perfect for spying..._

AMC theaters

7:30 PM

September 22nd

Massie saw Derrick and Caitlyn buy a ticket to _Love Isn't Blind_, this new Romance Flick.

"Hey, How about Love Isn't Blind?" Massie whispered into Max's ear.

He Smiled, "Okay."

The two pairs walked into The Theater.

Massie grabbed two seats near Derrick and Caitlyn.

The Lights Dimmed and the Movie started.

For a while both pairs just watched.

Massie stole glances at Derrick and Caitlyn, but they were just watching.

But then, Derrick turned to Caitlyn.

Their lips touched.

Before Massie knew it, she was watching intently at Caitlyn and her ex totally Making Out!!

So, Massie had to do something.

She turned to Max and kissed him. Hard.

Suddenly they were making out.

Massie used snuck peeks at the couple.

Derrick noticed. He got out of his seat and went over to Massie and Max's.

"You guys are going out?" he said. "Well duh!" Massie growled.

"Jeez Massie. I was just wondering if you wanted to double sometime. Cuz over the summer Max and I got to be like bros." said Derrick.

"Sure!" said Max.

"Kay..."

And Derrick went right back to making out with Caitlyn.

_Wow this girl can kiss._ Derrick thought. _She is so hott!!_

"So does this mean we are bf and gf now?" Caitlyn asked after they were done.

"Yup."

"Cool."

This was the best night of Caitlyn's life. And the worst of Massie's.

**OCD**

**September 23rd**

**8:13am**

Massie was in the Range Rover on her way to school wearing her best outfit. This was war. Sure, Max was cute, but she wanted Derrington- and only Derrington. She hated that Caitlyn girl for being beautiful. Suddenly the Range Rover stopped. She was here. She paid no attention to the other members of the Pretty Committee. Then, she stopped. A huge pink stretch limo pulled out. And out Caitlyn went. She looked even more stunning than before. She had on a pink Chanel blouse, Alice Olivia ivory short-shorts, Christian Louboutin silver peep-toe heels and a Marc By Marc Jacobs tote. She was a total 10. Massie had opted for a black Chloe chiffon top, Frankie B Jeans, Jimmy Choo slides, and a Dolce & Gabbana purse. Massie had thought she was a 10, but now she felt more like a 9.2. And while Caitlyn had chosen sexy loose curls, Massie had had hers blown straight by Jakkob that morning.

"Cay- Cay!" Derrick yelled happily

"Derrington!" Caitlyn yelled back

The Pretty Committee looked at each other. Oh. No. She. Didn't. _Derrington_? That was _their_ name for him!!!

And then it happened- and it made Massie's stomach turn once more. The kissed- well, French Kissed is more like it.

"EhMaGawd!" The Pretty Committee screeched.

"I know right?"

**OCD**

**September 23rd**

**8:25am**

Derrington was the happiest boy alive. He had thought he was going to want Massie back, since she got really hawt, but that wasn't the case. He did not like Massie as much as Caitlyn. It was amazing! I mean Caitlyn was a total leader, but she didn't play with his feelings like Massie did. She was very straightforward. Plus, she always looked hawt. She was sweet and cute and amazing. She didn't freak out about affection in public. She was ultra smart too. Wow. She was amazing.

OCD

September 23

1:43 PM

Derrington dreamed about Caitlyn all day. Massie dreamed about Caitlyn all day to... how she could crush her.

Cam Fisher walked down the isles of his 6th period class, looking for a seat. What he found was unwanted. He saw that new Cam, holding hands with Claire and looking deep into her eyes. That was_ his_ Claire he was flirting with!

"So... Claire... You wanna go see a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure!"

Cam Fisher went and sat down.

"Mr. Lukas, Ms. Lyons! Seperate! Claire you go there by Mr. Fisher, Mr. Lukas, come sit by Alexander here!" Ms. Gibbons yelled.

"So... uh Claire... do you wanna go out sometime?" Cam Fisher asked.

"I thought you thought I was a snoop!

"I did... but I really do love you... I am sorry..."

"Why Should I forgive You?"

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"That's why."

_Wow eight grade is wayyy better than I thought it would be._

"May I have your attention! We have big news! One of our eight grade students has something to show you! Please come to the auditorium immediately!" Said Principal Burns over the intercom.

"Huh? Something to show us?" said Massie.

"Yeah, who cares. Why would Principal let some LBR show us something?" said Dylan

"I dunno..." said Kristen.

Massie heard Caitlyn on her cellie outside of the auditorium

"Daddy- I can't let them know my secret... Not now!

Review for More:

- Taylor

**OCD**

**September 23**

**1:57 PM**

The Pretty Committee sat down together.

Suddenly Music blasted and a Beautiful voice came through the speakers. She danced and smiled. She looked even hotter than Alicia- And she could sing amazingly.

It was Caitlyn!

Massie stared.

"Eh. Ma.Gawd." screeched the Pretty Committee.

They looked around to see the faces of their peers. Everyone was amazed.

"Hey, where are the Briarwood Boys?"

They were no where to be found.

"Ehmagawd... look!"

All of them were dancing with Caitlyn. Massie watched as Derrington and Caitlyn Dirty-Danced on the stage- And Principal Burns didn't even care. When the song was done, the Pretty Committee knew this was war. She was going to be the new popular girl... She was going to have every boy. And they were gonna be left in the dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone ran up to Caitlyn and asked for her autograph. Massie gave her a death stare. To her surprise Caitlyn smirked back.

"So... Massie..." said Caitlyn.

"What do you want?!?" screeched Massie.

"I just wanted to know if you knew about Dylan." Said Caitlyn, still smirking.

This got Massie's attention.

"What about her?" asked Massie. She was really curious.

"Ohh... she's starring in a new show. It's Called "Life of The Rich and Famous..." replied Caitlyn with a sly smile.

"Really? Wow." Said Massie, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, but I am so taking her place. Sorry." Said Caitlyn.

She strutted away.

Massie gave her a death stare.

To her surprise Caitlyn smirked back.

"So... Massie..." said Caitlyn.

"What do you want?!?" screeched Massie.

"I just wanted to know if you knew about Dylan." Said Caitlyn, still smirking.

This got Massie's attention.

"What about her?" asked Massie. She was really curious.

"Ohh... she's starring in a new show. It's Called "Life of The Rich and Famous..." replied Caitlyn with a sly smile.

"Really? Wow." Said Massie, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, but I am so taking her place. Sorry." Said Caitlyn.

She strutted away.

**OCD**

**September 23**

**3:34 PM**

Caitlyn was at the new "it" restaurant. It was made just for teens. It was totally awesome!

She was surrounded by the Alpha boys. Except Derrington.

"Where's Derrick?" asked Massie to Chris Plovert.

"Oh... he is really upset. Caitlyn broke up with him..."

"Ehmagawd really? Where is he?"

"Over there." Plovert pointed to a corner. And there he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was right by Massie. Caitlyn was sitting on a couch. And then it happened.

Cam was sitting right next to her. He was playing with her hair.

They leaned in. There lips touched.

Suddenly everything became blurry. No. It Can't be. No!

"Caitlyn will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

Suddenly the world stopped moving.

Claire ran.

Everything went Black.

"Claire...!" Massie yelled.

Cam didn't move.

That was the day Claire Lyons got hit by a truck.

**Glory Memorial Hospital**

**September 23**

**4:07 PM**

This Girl is in serious condition! Put her in ICU immediately! Go! She may die People! Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Massie stood by her. 2 long hours past. Claire was still in the ICU unit. She looked scary bad. Suddenly the familiar smell of Drakkar Nior and Big League Grape Gum filled the air. It was Cam.

"I heard about Claire! Is she okay?"

"Why do you care? You just made out with some other girl."

"Yeah. So? Caitlyn told me that she couldn't be with me if a girl was in love with me, especially since we like just broke up. She is back with Derrick now."

"Yeah but what makes you think you can just waltz in here now." Massie snarled.

"Caitlyn told me she knew that I still love Claire. And you know what? She is right." Explained Cam.

"Whatevs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire opened her eyes many long minutes later.

"Massie? Cam?... CAM!?!? What are you _doing_ here?!" asked Claire weakly.

"Shh baby. It's okay." He put his finger on her lips.

"I'll explain...

"Caitlyn told me I needed to be with you. She said she knew I still loved you. She said you and I were meant to be together. I am so sorry. So Sorry." Cam repeated.

"I forgive you." They kissed.

"Ughh. I got to go. Bye!"

Massie left but Claire and Cam had a long talk. They both explained everything.

Claire got let out 3 hours later.

**OCD**

**September 24**

**8:03 AM**

"Ew. There goes Caitlyn." Said Alicia.

"She is such a female dog." Said Kristen.

Then came Claire and Massie.

Claire had ah-bviously had a makeup artist fix her face so you couldn't tell she had been hit.

Although, everyone knows, even the most skilled makeup artist cannot fix a broken arm nor a broken nose.

It was a miracle that Claire was still alive and she knew that.

That's why, right now, she was thankful- she was alive AND had Cam.

Plus Massie had some dirt on Caitlyn.

Sure, Caitlyn was nice, but even _she_ had to admit that taking another girls boyfriend was kinda mean- okay make that _really_ mean.

Okay, so they weren't their boyfriends anymore, but it really ruined their chance of getting back together.

And Claire wanted to prove that Caitlyn was not perfect- not at all.

And Massie was probably going to have the juiciest news _ever_.

"I have big news. It's worth at _least _10,000 Gossip Points." Said Massie, slyly.

"Okay, tell all!" said Dylan.

"Caitlyn..." Massie whispered the secret.

The Pretty Committee gasped. No._ No_. It cannot be true.

It _can't_. Can it?

...is anorexic!"

"So that's why she is so skinny and perfect." Said Dylan.

"Now that I think about it, it kinda makes sence." Said Claire.

"I know... I've never seen her eat!" said Kristen.

Lets Spread the word!

**OCD**

**September 24**

**9:08 AM**

Massie Block slipped her hot pink Motorola Camera Phone of her pocket. She composed a text message to the whole 8th grade student body of OCD.

"My fellow students. We have a secret we would like to tell you. A certain loser just _happens_ to be anorexic. As your friends we would like to tell you that the new girl, Caitlyn, is actually a _loser_. Yes, it is the "perfect" Caitlyn that is anorexic. So give it up to her... or stay away from her cuz she is a loser... to Caitlyn Rutan!!! Now known as "Rex"

Sincerely, The Pretty Committee

(Written by the one and only Massie Block)"

The first person to text back was Cam Fisher:

"Massie, that's mean. If she is anorexic we should support her and help her eat!"

Then from Alexandria St. Laurent:

"Massie that's mean!! We should help her stop!!"

There were many more messages from the student body.

_Ehmagawd!_ Massie thought, _She is getting even MORE popular._

People were frowning at Massie and hugging Caitlyn saying she had their support. Caitlyn had tears in her eyes. Suddenly Massie found herself getting invisible daggers shot at her from Caitlyn.

Suddenly Massie's phone vibrated yet again.

"Massie you are such a bitch! Stay away from my girlfriend or else!"

It was from Derrington.

Massie knew what she had to do. It was time to surrender. It pained Massie to think of this but she knew: It was time.

**OCD**

**September 24**

**10:12 AM**

Massie, Alicia, and Claire locked themselves in the biggest stall in the bathroom on hall A. Massie went over the plan, articulating each word slowly so that she would be understood. There could be no mistakes. Suddenly the door swung open. Caitlyn was in the doorway.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch??" she asked, "I am not a fucking anorexic slut! I am cooler than you! Why did you do that?!?!"

She burst out crying, hard.

"What the..." exclaimed Dylan.

Caitlyn sniffled. " Hello, you didn't have to tell everybody. I am fixing it. Okay? So just..." She couldn't even finish her words.

"Look," Massie said quietly, "We were going to say sorry. Okay, well I am going to say sorry. Friends?"

"Fine."

"Look, I was "it" because I needed to be pretty. Desperately. I have never been popular ever. And.. I don't know. I really just wanna get along. 'kay?"

"'kay." The Pretty Committee replied.

Massie helped Caitlyn with her makeup. For some reason she knew this girl and her could be BFFs. They strived for perfection, strived for things.

Suddenly Caitlyn's face got serious.

"If you tell anyone about this..." she gave her a look that said "I will kill you"

Massie knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. If she did she would lose. And Massie Block never loses.

As they walked out of the bathroom something happened. Something unexplainable. Massie Block and Caitlyn Rutan felt happy and content with each other. They were friends.

_**I know some of you do/did not want this to happen. Believe me though, if you think the drama is over you are very wrong.**_

_**-Taylor**_

**OCD**

**The Cafe**

**September 24**

**12:17 AM**

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Caitlyn sat at their usual table (well, not Caitlyn's but whatevs) Claire was nowhere to be found.

"Ehmagawd, where is Kuh-laire. She better nawt be with Cam." Said Massie, clearly annoyed.

"Ehmagawd, she got back together with Cam!?!?" exclaimed Caitlyn, who looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah... you didn't know?" asked Kristen.

"No... wow..." Caitlyn looked utterly shocked.

"Why are you so surprised. They were like, meant to be." Said Alicia.

"Uh... no. Cam is a total player." Said Caitlyn.

The Pretty Committee looked confused.

"Ehmagawd you didn't know?" asked Caitlyn.

They shook their heads.

"What is it?!" asked Massie.

"He only went out with me because he wants to make Derrington jealous cuz he didn't have me. He also only got back together with Kuh-laire cuz he wants payback." Said Caitlyn.

The Pretty Committee gasped.

"Ehmagawd!" exclaimed Massie.

"I know. He is such an asshole. I hate his guts. He said he was going to get back together with her and then dump her in front of everyone. He snickered at the thought!" she said.

"Ehmagawd where is Kuh-laire!?" asked Massie, "We have to find her!"

"Ehmagawd!"

Cam Fisher stood up on the table he was sitting at with Claire.

"I have an announcement to make. Claire I want to tell you something..." Claire blushed.

Suddenly Caitlyn jumped out of her seat.

"Cam Fisher you are a disgrace. If you do what I think you're going to do, I am going to kick your ass!" Caitlyn shouted.

Cam giggled nervously. He started to sweat profusely.

"Um..." he gulped, "Uh.."

He jumped off the table and ran fast out of the Cafe.

Claire jumped out of her seat. She looked really mad at Caitlyn.

"What did you do!?!? He was about to confess his undying love for me!" she screeched.

Massie jumped up.

"Uh... no he wasn't. He was going to dump you in front of you just to embarrass you!" she said.

Claire's eyes bulged. Her mouth dropped open.

"What!" she said.

"It is true," Caitlyn explained, "He told me. I didn't know that you guys were back together."

Claire couldn't say anything except for one word; nor could she think of anything but on word.

"Revenge."

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Suite**

**September 24**

**4:32 PM**

Caitlyn, Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire each sat on a silk pillow.

"Cam is going to be dead meat when I get done with him." Stated Caitlyn Rutan, the gorgeous girl that just a few days ago Massie hated.

"I know. He is going to be sucking is fucking thumb soon!" said Massie Block, the beautiful girl that now had to share her Alpha spot.

"I am so going kick is ass." Said Claire, who weirdly enough was nawt devastated that Cam was trying to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Caitlyn, who had been previously been laying down, quickly sat up.

"I have a plan."

The next day was going to earn a place in the Revenge Hall of Fame.

**OCD  
The Hallways**

**September 25**

**9:12 PM**

Massie Block and Caitlyn Rutan strutted down the halls.

Massie was wearing a tight blue Juicy Couture V-neck short-sleeved sweater paired with DKNY skinny jeans tucked into baby blue Uggs.

She was carrying a black Louis Vuitton multi-colored LV purse.

Caitlyn was wearing the exact same thing in pink.

They looked like models.

Massie had taken Caitlyn, who had been looking for a stylist, to Jakkob for an early-morning blowout.

Caitlyn had a stylist and Jakkob had a new customer. They both were very happy.

Both girls' hair was straight and shiny, lips were plump and fully glossed, stomachs flat, and eyes smoky.

They were _so_ ready to bring Cam Fisher down.

Claire and Cam were both at their lockers.

"Cam we are _so_ through!" she yelled loud enough so all of hall G could hear her.

She smirked and walked away. He looked stunned.

5 minutes later he came sauntering over to Caitlyn.

"Uh, Cait, will you go out with me?" he whispered.

"Sure..." she said smiling.

He grinned.

"When your dead!" she smiled again and walked away.

Again, he looked stunned.

------Original Message-----

To: Octavian Country Day Students

From: Massie Block

Subject: Cam Fisher!

----------------------------------

Dear OCD students,

We have some exciting news! Cam Fisher is a player and a loser!

He tried to embarrass Claire Lyons

He had a secret girlfriend while dating her.

He re-gifts

He cusses a lot

He cheats in soccer

He cheats on tests

He steals things

He is a pyro

Do you wanna date him now? Ladies, he _will_ hurt you.

Do you wanna be friends with him now? Dudes, he _will_ lie to you.

Thanks for reading this,

Massie Block, Caitlyn Rutan, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory,

& Dylan Marvil

----- THE PRETTY COMMITTEE----

**WE HEART YOU!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N **I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR AIM!**

**The Rutan Estate  
Caitlyn's Suite**

**September 25**

**8:13 PM**

Caitlyn Rutan booted up her pink Dell laptop and signed onto Instant Messaging.

An IM from Derrick popped up:

**Shortz4Life: **Hey

**Totalpinkloverx: **hey

**Shortz4Life: **Is that stuff about Cam true?

**Totalpinkloverx: **Yeah

She signed off. She loved him, but she didn't wanna talk about Cam. Were they too harsh on him? Was he just kidding when he said it. She hoped that she was right and he deserved it. Or did she...

Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was from Derrick.

**Derrick:** Hey do you wanna come see our first soccer game of the year?

**Caitlyn:** Sure! Can't wait! Luv ya!

**Derrick: **love ya 2!

She called Massie. She had been getting along with Max lately. Maybe she would come with her. Luckily she said yes. She didn't wanna go alone for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on why... she just didn't.

**OCD  
Hallways**

**September 26**

**8:17 AM**

Again Massie Block and Caitlyn Rutan strutted down the hall.

It was Friday!

Today they would go cheer their boyfriends awn in soccer... and watch them win.

When Massie asked Max about going she found out that he too was on the soccer team. Today they looked amazingly hawt.

Caitlyn and Massie had Jakkob blow out their hair again, and Caitlyn had called her stylist the day before (yes, Caitlyn had a stylist who got her all the best clothes... some that were especially made for Caitlyn) and she had gotten Diane von Furstenberg to especially make a Tomahawks "girl jersey" for Massie and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's was pink with real pink diamonds sewed on and Massie's was purple with amethysts sewn on.

Massie was still a little annoyed that Caitlyn was going out with her x, but then she thought about Max and though about how hawt he was.

Caitlyn's jersey had "Harrington" written in Glitter on the back of hers (and also her jersey had Derrick's number on it) and Massie's had Bullock and Max's number.

They looked like soccer hawties. Yummy.

They were also wearing Juicy Couture "hot stuff" jeans and Choo flats.

Caitlyn went up to her locker and sneaked a kiss with Derrick. Their locker was the cutest bf/gf shared locker in the school. The top part was cut in half and on one side there was a poem about Derrick by Caitlyn and vice versa. On the upper middle part there was a surprise, compliments of Massie: there were stick-on Swarvoski crystals that spelled out: "Caitie Lynn and Derrington". In the middle were pictures of Derrick and Caitlyn in one of those photo booths at Dave & Buster's. On the lower middle There were little flowers and one of those famous poems from 100 years ago about love. And on the bottom? A small bulletin board to hold love notes for the day- And that's just the outside. On the inside there are those little phone-free text messagers- Caitlyn's is pink and Derrington's is red. Of course there is a mirror and a place for each of them to hold their stuff. There is also an "I love you" dry erase board for secret messages. It was probably the cutest locker ever!

Suddenly Cam went up and slapped Caitlyn's face- right in front of Derrick!

**Uh-oh! Looks like now there is a boy fight... to see what happens REVIEW!!**

**-Taylor**

**OCD**

**Halls**

**September 26**

**8:29 AM**

Suddenly Hall G heard a big crack. Derrick Harrington had swung a huge punch at Cam.

"Cameron George Lukas!... Derrick Harrington!... Caitlyn Rutan!...To my office NOW!" yelled Principal Burns.

Caitlyn's face burned and was bright red. _Why would Cam Lukas slap her? What did she do? _Many thoughts poured into Caitlyn's mind like hot coffee into a starbucks cup.

She pulled her hand up and touched her face. Ouch! It hurt so bad.

"Cait," Derrington whispered, "Don't worry. I am gonna kill him... are you okay baby...?"

"Yeah.. I am fine. Why would Cam Lukas do that. If anyone I would think it would be Cam Fisher... I kinda ruined him..." Caitlyn whispered her reply.

"Cam wouldn't do that... one thing is he really pyro cuz I don't wanna have a guy burn down my house... ya know?" asked Derrington, jokingly of course.

"No... it is just that ya know Massie and the girls are really protective of each other." Said Caitlyn

"Yeah... I knew that when I was going out with her... she is very feisty... I like that in a girl." Said Derrick.

Caitlyn raised one eyebrow.

"Hey believe me it's a miracle you both get along. You are both very similar... well except for one thing..." he smiled.

So did she.

"You may come in now..." said The squawky voice of Principal Burns

_**Sorry My teachers are evil!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Taylor**_

**Limo**

**September 26**

**12:57 PM**

Alicia Rivera looked out he window. She hated that stupid Caitlyn Rutan. Ugh. She took Alicia's beta place! She had thought Massie would side with her. But that stupid bitch, Caitlyn was the one she had sided on! Pf! Ugh. She hated her. She wondered where she was going to go. She was so nawt going to ADD. Abler Doubleday day was nawt going to see her face. Suddenly the limo stopped and her window rolled down. It was her father, Len's, personal limo. His window was rolled down also.

"Alicia. You are going to be moving in with Nina. Okay? I have got to go to a meeting. Bye sweet pea."

And just like that Alicia's life changed from bad to worse.

**OCD**

**Social Studies**

**September 26**

**1:12 PM**

Massie Block's new iPhone vibrated. She had a text from Caitlyn.

**Caitlyn**: Okay 1000 gossip points.

**Massie: **Spill.

**Caitlyn: **Alicia got Expelled :

**Massie:** Ehmagawd. 1000 points added.

Caitlyn closed her brand new pink and black (her signature colors) Swarvoski crystallized Sidekick LX. She had got it months before anyone else. It was _so_ sleek and chic

Suddenly she got a new text:

**Caitlyn: **Ditch the iPhone

**Massie: **What? Why? This phone is AWESOME.

**Caitlyn: **I got you a pink and silver crystallized Sidekick Slide. It comes out in November but I got it now. You want?

**Massie: **Okay I am _so_ switching to t-mobile!!

**Caitlyn: **It rocks:

Massie knew she had picked the right girl to share the alpha spot with. She was

ah-mazing!!

Like recently, when she got her front row- backstage pass tickets to the Fall Out Boy _and _Avril Lavigne concerts.

Finally, the bell rang.

"Hey I am gonna go across the street to get an Evian. Want something?" said Caitlyn.

"Uh yeah, pick me up one." Massie said.

"'kay." Said Caitlyn.

**OCD**

**Math**

**September 26**

**2:19 PM**

Massie's phone buzzed:

**Dylan: **OMFG major news!!! As in bad major. 10000 GPs

**Massie: **wat?!

**Dylan: **Caitlyn was hit by a limo

**Massie: **OMG!!!!!!!

**Dylan: **It was Alicia's limo.

Massie looked at the text. No way. Alicia had gone way to far. Hitting her BFF Caite with her limo? Trying to kill her? No. She was going to be so dead. Massie's face turned red. She ran out of the classroom and speed dialed Issac. She had to go see her.

**The Rivera Estate**

**September 26**

**2:34 PM**

"Alicia Rivera, what the fuck is your problem!" Massie Block screamed.

"She is a bitch and a LBR. I mean, duh, you have to watch where you are going!" said Alicia, calmly.

"You had your driver hit her on purpose! I know you did! Well guess what... Word has gotten around that you are Fannish AND all your other dirty little secrets!" hissed Massie.

"Like What?" said Alicia.

"Oh... how you had the nasty with Brett McKesson..." said Massie retorted.

"No I didn't!" shrieked Alicia.

"Oh yes you did! At least that is what Brett said..." Massie smiled.

"Well I can't be around LBRs for more than ten minutes so BYE!" screeched Massie.

Massie stormed away and had Isaac drive her to Westchester Royal Hospital, the best hospital in town.

As soon as she got there she saw Derrick Harrington stroking her cheek. Her stomach turned. She wished that was her...

But suddenly she noticed a hawtie that looked a lot like Derrick. He had the same features but looked younger.

Massie mouthed "Who is He?" to Derrick.

He mouthed back, "My little brother Cole"

Cole and Massie checked each other out.

_Wow_, Massie thought, _He is hawt!_

Massie went over to Caitlyn's bed. She looked like a beautiful, desolate angel. She only had a bruised cheek and a bruised stomach. Suddenly beautiful blue eyes opened. She was conscious! A nurse came in. Massie asked how she knew it was Caitlyn. The nurse held up a CD case. In cursive writing it said Caitlyn Rutan. Under that it said "The Pretty Committee: The only thing harder than getting in is staying in." It had a picture of Caitlyn on it. She looked so amazingly beautiful it was hard to look at it for long. Massie took it. On the back it had a list of songs:

Track 1: GLU: Girls Like Us

Track 2: BFFs Babii

Track 3: Your So Hawt

Track 4: LBR

Track 5: iHEARTu

Track 6: In My Heart

Track 7: Heavenly Sins

Track 8: It's Not Easy Being Mean

Track 9: The Pretty Committee

Track 10: Derrington

Track 11: Love her, Hate her

Track 12: Hawt Like That

"Oh. That's my new album. Sorry I took some of your stuff. Do you care?" Caitlyn asked weakly.

"Duh!!" said Massie smiling. She entered the disc into a player on the wall.

'GLU: Girls Like Us' started to play.

_It's hard to believe... That I am here_

_It's only us... Girls Like Us_

_We gotta club fulla hawt boys_

_Anda Closet full of designer clothes_

_Baby, Try to beat us and you'll be dead..._

_Girls Like Us! We're Girls Like Us, Okay?_

_Boys like us cuz we are hawt, Okay?_

_Yeah we're girls, who like boys, who like us cuz we are sooooooo HAWT!!_

It was actually really good. She skipped to Derrington. She wanted to hear what it was like.

_I like a boy..._

_Who likes me..._

_I love him to death, baby..._

_I see blonde..._

_Shaggy hair..._

_And his soccer jersey..._

_And I am HEAD OVER HEELS!_

_Derrington_

_He is Derrington_

_Yeah!!_

_Mess with him_

_And I will kick you uh! Today!!_

_Cuz Baby he is MINE!!_

Caitlyn laughed.

"I was on a sugar high." She explained.

The whole CD was actually really good.

Suddenly, outside they heard someone yelling at a nurse:

"Let Me In! I need to see my girlfriend. Her name is Caitlyn Rutan. Let Me In!"

**Haha!! A Cliffy! Okay ****LOOK AT MY PROFILE!!!!!!!**

**Click on My Pen Name. When you review I want to know if you think they look like these characters and critiques about the "pictures of the clique members".**

_**SO GO, LOOK AT MY PROFILE, AND REVIEWW!!!!!!!!!**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"**Let Me In! I need to see my girlfriend! Her name is Caitlyn Rutan! Let me in!"**

"You have a secret boyfriend!?" Derrington's voice cracked.

The door opened. A boy with dark brown hair and black eyes stepped in.

"No!... Drake what the fuck are you doing here!? GET OUT!" yelled Caitlyn.

"But sweetie-" He was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Look I will never EVER go out with you. So get out before I have my boyfriend kick your ass!" She yelled.

'Drake' looked at Derrick and said, "Pf, yeah right he is a wimp!"

"Oh Yeah!?" said Derrick.

Suddenly Derrick was chasing Drake.

He grabbed a hold of him.

"You mess with my girlfriend, I mess with you." Said Derrick. His fist was up and his other hand was holding the collar of the boy's shirt.

"I'm Sorry!" The boy yanked away and ran off.

"Wow this has been an interesting day." commented Massie.

A nurse walked in.

"You may go Miss Rutan." She said.

" Okay." She changed back into her hawt girl jersey.

"Let's go to the game!" Caitlyn said.

Massie and Derrick exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" they both said.

"Duh! No C'mon!" she sounded uber excited.

**Tomahawks Soccer Field**

**September 26**

**5:59 PM**

"It's the... TOMAHAWKS!!!!! Just 1 minute to go..." yelled a man over a microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"Cam Fisher passes it to Chris Plovert, Plovert... aw! Loses the ball!... Trey Trotter passes it to Cole McMullen, McMullen goes for it... MVP player Derrick Harrington saves it! Tomahawks win! Tomahawks win!"

The other players lifted Derrick up and over to the sidelines.

Massie, Caitlyn, and the rest of the girls (besides Alicia) go to congratulate them.

Caitlyn goes and sits on Derrick's lap.

"We are having a dance soon." Kemp announces.

"Really cool!"

"They are having that stupid Velcro thing again." Plovert states.

Everyone groans.

Massie's phone rings.

"Eh. Ma Gawd."

**Okay I want you guys to rate how pretty Caitlyn is (1-10). Please review and rate.**

**LOOK ON MY PROFILE TO SEE PICS! **

**(to see profile click on my pen name)**

**REVIEW AND RATE FOR MORE!**

**Previously:**

**Massie's phone rings.**

"**Eh. Ma Gawd."**

"Guess who just asked me out? Guess." Said Massie. She looked at Derrick. He was too preoccupied by Caitlyn to notice.

"Who!?!?" asked Alicia, Kristen, Claire, Kemp, and Cam.

"Conner Foley!!!" she shrieked. Cam Fisher's eyes flashed. He looked...upset.

"What!?!?" everyone asked.

"Yeah we have been AIMing. And he is moving here!!" she said.

"Ehmagawd!!" everyone screamed.

Suddenly two hands went over Massie's eyes.

"Guess Who?" said strong male voice.

Massie turned around. It was him. _The_ Conner Foley.

"Wassup Velvet?" said Conner with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nothing. How about you Rooty?" she replied.

Suddenly Conner looked over to Caitlyn.

"Caitie Poo? Is that you?" he asked.

"Ehmagawd! Connie! Whatcha doing here?" she said, smiling brightly.

"I moved here!" he said.

"Ehmagawd! No Way!" she said.

"Yupp!" he replied.

"Coolness!" she exclaimed.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Well, ah-bviously you know Massie and Kuh-laire. But...," she pointed to Derrick, "That is my ah-mazing boyfriend Derrick, The Red-head is Dylan, the soccer Blondie is Kristen, That's Josh, That's Kemp, That's Plovert, and That's Cam." Derrick turned his frown into a smile when she mentioned that he was her "ah-mazing boyfriend", but Cam's stayed.

"Wait- How do you know him?" asked Massie.

"Oh, he is, like, my best guy friend. Well, before these hawties here." She winked.

"Yeah me & Caite have had great times together. Actually, it was me that introduced her to her first boyfriend. You may know him- Ryan Sheckler. Oh and I also introduced her to her other boyfriends Zac Efron, Joe Jonas, and the list goes on."

"You have gone out with Ryan Sheckler?" asked Dylan.

"And Zac Efron?" asked Claire.

"And Joe Jonas?" asked Kristen.

"Yupp." Caitlyn replied.

"She has gone out with like every Hollywood Hawtie... seriously." Said Conner.

"Whatevs," she replied, "Connie your making me sound like a slut. Just shut up." Caitlyn shoved him playfully.

"Hey! It's true!" he exclaimed.

Caitlyn mouthed "It's not"

Suddenly "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" started playing.

"Oops! That's my phone." Stated Caitlyn, "Ehmagawd. Pete just texted me. I wonder why..."

"Who's Pete?" asked Derrick.

"Pete Wentz. Ya know? From Fall Out Boy?" said Caitlyn.

"Ehmagawd why?" asked Claire.

"He said he's here for the party. What? Why would he be here and for what party?" Caitlyn said, confused.

The "Girlfriend" started playing.

"It's Avril Lavigne..."

"Hey Avril. What's up... What Party!? Wait Paris is having a party? Here? Why? Okay.. Bye."

Then, again, her phone rang. "Gimme More" came on.

"Hey Brit... Oh really?... Can I bring some friends?... okay.. luv ya... bye!"

"Paris Hilton is having a party over on Rosewood Lane. Do you wanna go?" asked Caitlyn, collectively.

"Ehmagawd yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Apparently Pete Wentz is picking us up." She looked at the street. Pete's head was hanging out the window. "Well, there he is. C'mon!"

**Yeah I know... there isn't really a Cliffy here. But, whatevs. **

**Rate all of the girls 1-10. 'kay?**

**REVIEW AND RATE FOR MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--Taylor :)**

**The Rutan Estate**

**Caitlyn's Suite**

**September 26**

**6:23**

"Wow, Caitlyn... your room is ah-mazing!" exclaimed Kristen.

It was. It was two huge pink rooms with 24-karat-gold trim. It had a huge California King sized iron bed and French hand-carved gold furniture. There were pink and cream silk curtains and over her bed was a big gold crown with silk cascading out of it. There was a custom vanity with triple mirrors and a huge bathroom with a closet that every girl dreamed for.

"Okay everyone, recently Ralph Lauren and Abercrombie gave me boy's clothes to give to my favorite guys, so you have a pretty big selection. And, girls, follow me."

Caitlyn stepped in to an amazingly huge closet. It had every designer clothing in style and had a runway in the middle and mirror walls.

"Pick what you want!!"

**Paris Hilton's Ah-mazing Party**

**September 26**

**7:15 PM**

"Caitie!!" yelled Paris Hilton.

"Ehmagawd! Paris! How ya doin' girl!?" yelled Caitlyn.

Paris strutted over. She was wearing a hot pink flamingo style dress with silver pumps. She looked wild and crazy, but also fun and flirty.

"I am doing ah-mazing!" said Paris.

She pointed to Derrington and mouthed "Who's the hawtie?"

"I _have_ to introduce you to every one!" said Caitlyn

"Okay this is Derrick, my ah-dorable, ah-mazing boyfriend, this is Massie, my BFF,

Kuh-laire, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp."

Suddenly someone yelled "It's Caitlyn!!"

Everyone crowded her like she was Fergie.

But then two huge hands grabbed her up. She was gone.

**Ohh yes another cliffy!! Keep rating the girlz! If u have ideas 4 boys I would luv em!!**

**-Taylor**

**Paris Hilton's Not So-Ah-mazing Party**

** September 26**

** 7:32 PM**

"Caitlyn!!!!!!!!!" called Derrick.

She was gone.

"Ehmagawd!" screamed the Pretty Committee

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came. All the boys ran toward it.

Caitlyn's face was pressed against a Lamborghini's window.

A teenage guy, about 16, was smiling as he hit the gas.

Suddenly the boys whispered.

"Paris gimme your car keys!" yelled Derrick.

"What!? Your like 12!" she said.

"Uh, 13, and I have driven before. Gimme the keys to the fastest car you have."

Paris threw the keys of a Corvette Z07- brand new. It hadn't come out yet- and Derrick was off.

"Dude, Josh, get over here... Cam, you too!"

They ran toward the red corvette.

The fastened their seatbelts and were off.

Derrick hit the gas. The Corvette flew forward.

They raced towards the Lambo.

It pulled into a big mansion.

Derrick, Josh, and Cam followed it.

Derrick opened the door and screamed, "Get your hands off my girl Mother Fucker!"

**I know. So surreal. Lol! Welllllll...**

**That is it for now. I hate skool... cuz it is making me write short chappys. **

**--Taylor**

**OCD**

**Hallways**

**September 29th**

**8:12 AM**

As Derrick walked down the hall people were frowning and scorning him.

"Caitlyn... can we be fri-" he started as soon as he got to his locker.

"Do. Not. Say. Friends. We will nawt be friends. And if you think your getting away with dumping the two most popular girls in school your are wrong. Very Wrong. Because, nobody dumps Massie Block and _nobody_ dumps Caitlyn Rutan. So sit your scrawny little ass down and thinks of all the things we can do to you. And believe me. There are many." She hissed.

"Plus, if you think I haven't got over you, you are wrong. 'Cuz I have. I have choices Derrick. And dirt. Lots of your deepest darkest secrets."

Suddenly Ryan Sheckler came up and put his arm around her.

"See. I told you I had choices. And so does Massie. She is going out with Conner Foley, as you already know. And I convinced some of my old _buddies _to come to OCD. So. I'd better get going. So stay outta my way you ass wipe."

Derrick was appalled. Before, Caitlyn had been so sweet and innocent. Now she was a... bitch. But weirdly enough Derrick found it attractive. He looked at their locker. All the decorations were gone. Well except for one. There was a big poster that said, "Derrick is an LBR". He opened it. There was one little tiny space for him.

"Great." He muttered.

**OCD**

**Math**

**September 29****th**

**9:02 AM**

Massie Block hi-fived Caitlyn. She had heard what Caitlyn told Derrick at their locker. Caitlyn acted like a true alpha.

Suddenly the loud speaker blared.

"OCD students please report to the auditorium immediately for an assembly!"

They left and Caitlyn and Massie were sitting together 5 minutes later. Caitlyn and Massie were sneaking peaks at Derrick. Suddenly both their phones vibrated.

**Derrick**: _I know. Your both so nawt over me. But I am over you._

They both quickly forwarded the message to Dylan and Kristen.

**Massie: **_Shut up you big loser. We both have boyfriends and you have squat_

**Caitlyn: **_Wow. You are so delusional. You know you need to do? Tell your widdle dwaddy that he nweeds to pway somewon to kwill us. Ha you big wuss._

**Kristen: **_Wow. Are you on crack?_

**Dylan: **_They are so better off without you_

Derrick came over with a smirk on his face.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Uh Do you have your head up your ass. Are You smelling something? Are you taking something? Because we really don't care what you think. Just, please, for the sake of yourself- and for us-, go shoot yourself. We would all be better off." Caitlyn snapped.

The Pretty Committee giggled.

His face turned red. The auditorium was quiet. There was one giggle. Then two giggles. Finally almost everyone was laughing at Derrick.

"My work here is done." Caitlyn said proudly.

**Okay I did two chapters in one day- just to make you happy! Yay!!**

**-Taylor**

**OCD**

**Social Studies**

**September 29****th**

**10:22 AM**

Claire Lyons was having the most ah-mazing day in the world. ZAC EFRON ASKED HER OUT!!! She couldn't believe it. He was so hawt!

Cam Fisher eyed Claire's new hawtie wearily. He didn't seem thrilled. He didn't seem happy about the whole Massie & Conner thing either. Cam opened up his red Motorola.

**Cam: **_Derrick we have to get these dudes outta here! They're taking our girls!_

**Derrick: **_I know! I hate stupid Conner Foley and Ryan Sheckler. I bet I am a better skater than him! _

**Josh: **_I know. Since Alicia is apparently a bitch, I don't have a girlfriend. And now with the Hollywood losers here, I'm never gonna get one!_

**Derrick: **_Dude... I gotta plan!_

Derrick smiled at his phone. These losers had to be gone- now! He hit himself in the head. He had dumped to two hawtest girls in OCD. What was he thinking? WHAT!?

Now they both hated him. And he loved both of them. Ugh. Why did life have to be so frustrating?!

**OCD**

**Social Studies**

**September 29****th**

**10:38 AM**

Caitlyn sat in the back row listening to her iPod Touch. "Everything Back But You" and "It's Not Over" were both on loop. On one hand, she was still deeply in love with Derrick. But on the other, she hated his guts. Were they meant to be together? Or not? For once in her life she did not have the answer. Ugh. She hated this. I mean, for one thing, she had just finished 7th grade at her old middle school. It was hell...

**FLASHBACK**

_On Locker Door in Sharpie:_

_Caitlyn Rutan: a loser, brat, mean person, etc. Everyone hates her. Has no friends. No fashion sense (Who picks Alice Olivia & YSL over Abercrombie, Hollister, & American Eagle?) Wears plaid skirts. (What happened to the oh so fashionable jeans)_

_Agree? Put your first initial here:_

_A, C, D, F, G, A, K, J, L, H, K, K, C, L, O, A, L, M, N, S, C, A, A, K, C, B, H, A, K, L, F, J, K, H, F, G, D, A, K, C, C, J, D, A, G, A, Z, C, L, N, S, Q, U, N, A, N, A, N, C, A, A, C, B, C, H, F, J, U, Q, B, D, S, K, A, C, C, J, D, U, Y, A, A, M, A, G, A,_

She shook her head. She showed those losers. They made her life hell. Now she was famous. Ha! They said she couldn't sing. They called her immature. They said that she was ugly. Look at her now. Even though she was NEVER, EVER any of those things, she was nawt the same as last year. She was rich. Her band had totally taken off. Although its not they got credit. Ha! She was the singer. Duh. So, she was the one rich. I mean, sure she was rich before, but now? She was like a billionaire! Back then, she had to lie that she had a boyfriend cuz no boy would go out with her. Well now, she had Ryan Sheckler as her boyfriend. Funny how things change. I mean like from loser to alpha- in a snap. This was ah-mazing. She loved being popular. It was such a change. But it's not like she was a total loser and stuff. She was always destined to be popular. It was in her blood. Somebody as pretty as her could not stay a loser forever. But it wasn't just looks. It was talent, attitude. She could sing like an angel. She could put a "10" worthy outfit together in 7 seconds. She had that presence about her that made her royalty. She had the world at her fingertips. Duh. But was she really alpha? Yes. Could she make it through this crazy school year that destined to be filled with drama and girl-wars? Of Course. But, can she handle the most famed boy-war ever? Only time will tell... and it was about time.

**Yes, this does have a cliffy. Read over the last few sentences and you will get it. I hope this was long enough. I love good reviews... **

**and **

**Casa Bonita Rocks My Socks: Yes. I would luh-ve you to be my beta :)))**

**I know I'm Royalty—**

**tAYL0R**

**P.S. any ideas on hawt celeb boys to add? **

**P.S.S. do you like how it goes back into Caitlyn's past?**

**Octavian Country Day**

**Boys' Bomb Shelter**

**12:34 PM**

**September 29****th**

The sounds of muffled footsteps and nervous laughter prevailed the iron

stairwell leading to the basement.

Derrington felt a sharp elbow sink into the soft flesh above his ribcage.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry," whispered Plovert.

"Come on!" Josh pushed open the door, covered in reddish brown rust-the

shrill scream of the door had all of them wincing- and the boys raced in,

collapsing on the green shag rug.

"Dude, why are we even here?" Kemp asked, picking at the rug.

"Because of the ESP! With Dr. Loni in the Bahamas, we can finally spy on

the girls instead of 'getting rid of out negative emotions', said Derrington,

"We need to get them expelled!" said Derrick, previously known as Derrington when he was actually liked by the girls.

"Totally. Those dudes are cramping my style." Chris Plovert said while lying on his stomach kicking his legs up and down. He was known as Plovert since there were 5 Chris' just in eighth grade.

"We need to get our girls back," Cam Fisher stated, attempting to use

His shoulder to get his dark, messy hair out his blue eye-he preferred it over the green.

"So, wait- why did you dump Caitlyn again?" asked Kemp, the pervert of the group,

"She looks so sexy in a bikini!"

"Uh..." Derrick didn't know how that was relevant.

"Um..." Derrick mumbled. He also didn't know why he dumped Caitlyn. His eyes were glued to the floor.

_Oh God,_ he thought, _I dumped her for no reason. What kind of idiot am I?_

"I know she is so hot!" exclaimed Plovert, Kemp's best friend, who was a perv but not as much as Kemp. They high-fived.

"I don't know. She was...she just wouldn't leave me alone." Derrick

Sighed and looked at the soft, shaggy rug underneath him. Why? Why do I do this to myself?

"Anyway, continued Derrick, his dreary tone betraying his sadness.

He didn't really want to get the guys expelled; he just wanted Caitlyn back where she belonged-with him, not some celebrity.

The boys looked at him, expecting the perfect revenge plan, blissfully

unaware of how revenge can consume everything in it's path.

He took a deep breath and continued, "Here's the plan."

The boys moved in closer and Derrick laid it all out in hushed tones, every detail, every move they needed to make to pull this scheme off.

**Octavian Country Day**

**1:13 PM**

**September 29****th**

The shrill sound of the bell woke the eight grade students from their post standardized test haze.

The fire alarm continued to ring, some students covered their ears while others took out Swarovski crystal covered iPods to drown out the noise.

Derrick and Cam raced into the room and collapsed in their seats, breathing

heavily.

Mrs. Lovett glared at them from her desk, where she had been grading papers.

"It was the new kids! Zac Efron, Connor Foley, and Ryan Sheckler." Cam

Looked at Derrick for backup.

"Oh yeah, we saw them when we were coming out of the restroom," Derrick

said, nodding for emphasis.

Mrs. Lovett turned her watchful eye towards the back of classroom. The boys were not there. Plastering a faux cheery smile across her worn features, she directed her students towards the back door.

"Everyone, please line up single file in the hallway."

The students did as they were told, giggling, chatting and texting as the exited the classroom.

She turned to Cam and Derrick, the only students in the classroom, "Come with me."

**OCD**

**Principal Burns Office**

**September 29th**

**1:21 PM**

"Thanks to the wonderful deed of some students," she stopped pacing and looked straight into the eyes of the three boys.

"We have been informed who pulled the fire alarm in the middle of one of the biggest tests. Of the year."

She lowered herself into a cherry leather chair.

"I am sorry to tell you that you," she looked each one directly in their eyes.

"that you are expelled."

**OCD**

**Girls' Bomb Shelter**

**September 29****th**

**1:39 PM**

"They were expelled," Massie said, staring at her French manicure as if

It was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Ehmagawd!" The Pretty Committee shouted simultaneously.

Not only had their celebrity boyfriends been expelled, but they were the

first girls to be aware of it, thanks to Todd Lyons' snooping skills.

"I know," Massie began chipping at her manicure.

"Great. Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Spots of red had appeared

on Caitlyn's cheeks; she collapsed on the lipstick red couch, pouting. "I hate

being boyfriend-less."

"Who doesn't?" Dylan tore off the edge of an edible popcorn bag, chewing with her mouth open.

A chorus of "Ews!' and "Goddamnit, Dylan!" filled the room, Massie wished she had a gavel to gain control of the girls.

A stiletto would have to do, for the time being. The sound of Massie's Christian Louboutin heels echoed through the hot dog shaped room; the girls stopped squabbling.

"The stupid dance is on Friday and now we're dateless," whined Kristen, breaking the tension that had filled the room moments before.

Massie tapped her purple fuzzy pen against her blemish free chin, deep in thought.

"We could go single," Claire suggested.

"That is nawt an option," said Caitlyn, slamming her fist on a throw pillow,

where it bounced back without making a sound. She threw it across the room,

barely missing the rack of spare clothes-this time the rack displayed Prada's spring line.

Massie sighed, "It's going to have to be."

The girls gathered their purses as exited the bomb shelter; Claire flicked

off the lights. The group was silent as they navigated the halls of OCD with ease.

A commotion made all of the girls snap out their thoughts and turned towards

the noise.

It was their boyfriends--fighting with their ex-boyfriends!

Cam sported a bloody nose, but, he was too busy punching Zac Efron to notice the

blood pouring over his upper lip. Derrick, meanwhile, was winding up to punch

Ryan when Principal Burns grabbed the expelled boys by the collars and herded

them out the door.

"That was for Caitlyn, you bastard!" Derrick shook his fist at the boys.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, Derrick turned around.

"Hey...uh, Cait?" he ventured, unable to meet her eyes.

"Ehmagawd! I can't believe you got them expelled!"

With that being said, she turned on her pointy heels, walking down the hallway without looking back.

Derrick attempted to chase after her but the Pretty Committee held him back.

He vaguely heard their babbling, their yelling. But he tuned them out; he was

too consumed by what he had just done.

**Ooh! This one has a partial cliffy. Many thanks to my beta, Casa Bonita Rocks My Socks. SHE IS AH-MAZING!!! **

**You Know I'm Royalty**

**---Taylor**

**OCD**

**Halls**

**1:43PM**

**September 29****th**

A loud clacking noise filled the hallway. It was Caitlyn, running in her sky-high Chanel heels. Her face no longer looked perfect. It had big black smudges all over it. Running down the sides of her face was blue and silver eye shadow.

"Caitlyn!" a male voice echoed through the halls.

She stopped dead in her tracks. It was Derrick, speeding down the halls faster than she could have dreamed herself doing.

Suddenly, he was right in front of her. His caramel colored, puppy-like eyes looked deep into her eyes; it was if he was looking into her soul.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled.

"I want to say sorry. Look, I... I... Um..." he stuttered. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look. I don't really know why I did what I did. I just..." he sighed.

"Caitlyn," he took her graceful, feminine hands into his own strong, rough ones.

"Caitlyn... I love you."

"So you just think I am going to run into your arms and kiss you passionately, huh?" she said, "You just think I am in love with you too."

His face fell. She could swear she saw his eyes tear up. He turned around, with his head dangling down, like it was about to come off his neck. She took a deep breath.

" 'Cuz I am." She said softly.

Derrick turned around sharply on the balls of his feet.

"What?" he asked.

"I am. I love you." She looked up at him.

They kissed a sweet and passionate kiss.

**Sorry my computer isn't working:(**

**--Taylorrrrr**

**OCD**

**Hallways**

**8:12 AM**

**September 20**

"Ehmagawd! She is so gorgeous!" whispered Rose Louvain.

"I know! She is so ten! And look at her eyes! To die for!" whispered Lola Carter.

"Her and her BFF. They both are ah-mazing. So Alpha!" said Jessie Walker.

Massie whipped her head around and smiled. It was Caitlyn. Massie sighed. In the morning she had thought that her outfit was a ten, but seeing Caitlyn's, she changed it to 9.9. Still ah-mazing, but not perfect. Massie had opted for a ivory Betsey Johnson V-necked, cap sleeved, Cable-knit 'short sweater', a sky-blue BCBG ruffle skirt, pewter Frye high-heeled boots, and a Gucci tote. But Caitlyn looked better. Massie found herself writing down Caitlyn's outfit in her little notebook.

_Caitlyn is styling:_

_Punk-style, low cut, black and silver Juicy Couture cap-sleeved shirt_

_Brand-new, perfect-fit, low-rise Lucky Jeans (dark wash)_

_Christian Dior heels (Black, shiny)_

_A sleek black Chanel tote (w/ silver lock on it)_

_Her usual Juicy Couture notebooks (w/ limited edition charms)_

_New Dior Sunglasses_

_New: Tiffany's charm bracelet w/ 4 charms- heart locket original tiffany's charm diamond crown (similar to mine)_

_New: David Yurman jewelry set: pink w/ silver and diamonds_

_New: 3 Gold Diamond tennis bracelets_

Massie turned to open her locker. Suddenly she froze. The lovey-dovey locker stuff were back on Derrick and Caitlyn's locker. When Caitlyn got to her locker Massie was tapping her foot.

"You got back together with _Derrick_?" she hissed.

"Uh, yeah..." Caitlyn replied non-chalantely.

"Why?!?!" Massie said a little too loudly.

" 'Cuz. I love him." Her eyes showed it.

"Whatevs."

**Delta Airlines**

**September 20**

**Delta International Airplane**

**1****st**** Class**

**8:30 AM**

Alicia Rivera sat in first class with Chanel sunglasses covering her tears, her crystal encrusted iPod, her Palm Pilot, her new Sidekick Slide, Her favorite Louis Vuitton Purse, her new red laptop, and The latest copies of _Teen Vogue, Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Cosmo! Girl, Seventeen, Lucky, Girls Life, Harper's Bazaar, _and all the other fashion magazines she saw at the magazine stand in the New York International Airport. She was set and ready to go. Suddenly a familiar face plopped beside her. It was Kristen.

Alicia whipped off her glasses.

"Kuh-risten! What are you doing here!?" exclaimed Alicia.

"I am coming with you. I am like so sick of 'Masslyn'!" huffed Kristen.

"Wait- that's what they call them? They're going out? They both came outta the closets as lesbians?" said Alicia.

"Gawd, no. They are both still boy crazy. But I call 'em that cuz they are like stuck by the hip." Explained Kristen.

"Oh..." Alicia said disappointedly.

"So... no offense but how did you pay for a first class ticket?" asked Alicia.

"I didn't." Kristen smirked.

**So yeah. I'm still getting waves of internet but ya know.**

**-taylor**

**A/N: I am making this story more like Gossip Girl**

**Madrid International Airport**

**8:39 PM (Madrid Time)**

**September 20****th**

**Lobby**

Alicia and Kristen walked off on the plane looking like supermodels. People everywhere were looking at them. They were ahb-viously wondering who these beautiful girls were.

Kristen Gregory scanned the lobby.

"Who is picking us up?"

"Look." Alicia pointed to a man in a limo driver suit holding up a sign that said Rivera.

Alicia started to glide toward him, but Kristen stopped her.

"What about the luggage?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Hey where is yours?" Alicia replied.

"Uh... I didn't bring any. I forgot." Kristen said. She had obviously forgotten.

Alicia held up her dad's platinum visa and winked. Kristen smiled.

They went and got Alicia's 10 Louis Vuitton suitcases.

Finally they went over to the man. He faced forward like he was looking for someone.

"Uh... excuse me." Said Alicia

"What do you need little girl?" he asked as if she were two.

"You're my limo driver." She said.

"Go back to mummy and daddy, okay. You can't pay for this."

"Uh, HELLO, I'm Alicia Rivera." She sneered.

"Oh, uh at your service, miss." He said nervously, "Come, let us take you home."

**Meanwhile, while they were on the flight…**

**OCD**

**3****rd**** Period**

**September 20th**

**10:01 AM**

"Massie…" Caitlyn Rutan leaned over and whispered, "MASSIE!"

The amber-eyed beauty whipped her head around.

Caitlyn used to Massie-style Cell Phone wave to tell her that she was about to send her a text.

**Caitlyn:** Mass, I think you should know who I am…

**Massie:** Cait, what are you talking about??

**Caitlyn:** Remember in 2nd grade, that girl who you bffs w/ and she left suddenly?

**Massie:** HOW DO U KNOW BOUT THAT?????

**Caitlyn: **that waz me.

Massie shook her head. No. Ehmagawd! No. Way.

**Massie:** UR Cay-Cay? The girl who I was always jealous of-The girl that stole my BF?

**Caitlyn: **Uh yeah.

**Massie: **ur doing all ovr again!

**Caitlyn: **No, Mass, Im not. Ill b ur beta!

**Massie: **But u said u wood nvr b!

**Caitlyn: **Bitch, u shood kno I nvr keep my promises ;)

**A/N: Keep in mind that they are shortening words for texting!**

Caitlyn gave her famous wink-smile-flip (she winked, smiled, and then flipped her hair) that Massie remembered from 2nd grade and turned around. This was actually her! Massie couldn't believe it. This was scene was like Gossip Girl!

Suddenly the screech of the bell rang. Time for 4th Period. Oh Gawd. This was gonna be a long day.

**OCD**

**Lunch**

**12:02 PM**

**September 20****th**

Cam Fisher was a changed man. Okay, a changed 13-year-old. He had fought for his love- the girl that he loved, but never realized it until now. Massie Block-her beautiful amber eyes and shiny brown hair were seductive. Caitlyn was beautiful- but she made a fool of him. His eyes were set on Massie.

Cam set his stainless steel lunch tray down on Massie's table. Sure she thought he was a pervert. But, he remembered that one night. September 27th. Massie and he had made out. Her lips were so soft at the touch. It made him crazy. It made him sane. This was it.

"Hey Massie…" he started. Massie took one look at his eyes. This was not good. He was remembering. That night. Oh Gawd.

"Look," she hissed, "Forget what happened that night. Just forget it. Got it?"

"Both of us are not gonna forget it, Mass." He said.

Suddenly a twinge of electricity shot through Massie's body. He kissed her.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. 4/6 classes are giving me projects... due next week. Ew! So, sorry! Im gonna try 2 update more than once today.**

**You know im royaltyyy. taylor**

**OCD**

**Cafe**

**12:08 PM**

**September 20****th**

Claire Lyons' Keds squeaked on the hardwood floors.

"Claire what's..." Claire's friend Layne Abeley started to say. But that was before she saw Massie and Cam making out at the lunch table.

Claire ran her blood-stained, ripped fingernails through her limp pale blonde hair and sighed.

"Massie..." she started. Massie turned around, quickly letting go of Cam's broad shoulders.

"Uh, hey what's up?" Her cheeks were flushed and she was looking intently at Cam. Claire turned to look at Cam, who stuck his hands in his Tomahawks sweatshirt and had bright pink lip gloss all over his face.

"What's Up?" Claire said calmly. She was not going to let Massie win.

"is that one of my best friends has deceived me."

Claire slowly turned around, threw her untouched food away, and walked out of the cafe.

As soon as she was sure there was nobody around she ran outside with tears pouring down her face and sat under a big oak tree. She knew that she shouldn't love Cam, after all of the things that he had done to her, but she couldn't help but get giddy when she saw his face. The musky smell of Ralph Lauren cologne filled the air. That could only mean one thing- Josh was in front of her, watching her bawl. _Great. _Claire quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and started to get up, but Josh held her back.

"I'm fine." Her voiced was all shaky and vulnerable sounding.

Josh's strong hand held her down. Finally, Claire gave up and sat back down. Josh sat next to her.

"Hey, I saw what happened out there." He said quietly, like he was trying to tell her a secret.

"Yeah." Claire's voice cracked and more tears started flowing down her fair skin.

"Look, Claire, you have to get over Cam. He is not a good guy for you." He said, leaning in. For a second Claire thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he gave her a hug.

"Josh, why would he do this to me? You are his friend, you would know."

"I dunno. All I know is that he is an ass- an ass I am going to kick."

Claire giggled.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Claire asked. Secretly, she hoped he would say yes.

"Eh, maybe. Ha! I'm juss kiddin'. All though, we are going to have to something about him aren't we?" He gave her a wink. Suddenly, Claire wasn't sad anymore... she was nervous and happy at the same time. What could that mean? She didn't know, but she wanted that feeling to stay forever. Josh gave her a smile that made her melt. The more that Claire thought about it, she wondered why she picked Cam over Josh. Josh seemed to respect girls more.

"We'd better go or we will get in trouble. But one more thing... Sometime do you wanna go to the movies or something?" Suddenly he seemed nervous. "Like a uh... date?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "What about Alicia?"

Josh just shrugged. "I'm over her."

"Well in that case, yes. Yes, I would love to." And she meant it.

**The Rutan Estate**

**Caitlyn's Suite**

**September 26**

**9:27**

It was done. Caitlyn was back. But Derrick and Caitlyn were through. Done. Broken up.

"_Caitlyn.. are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah...I'm okay. That guy is such a creep."_

" _Uh Caitlyn... I have to talk to you about something..." _

"_What?"_

"_Uh... I kinda want to break up." _

"_WHAT!?!?"_

"_Uh.. yeah..."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know... I just don't feel it."_

This was it. She had acted all sweet and stuff, but know Miss Bitch was about to make an entry.

Caitlyn flipped open her phone.

"Massie. Derrick is going down."

**The Rutan Estate**

**Caitlyn's Suite**

**September 26**

**9:27**

When Massie Block got the phone call from Caitlyn, she was more than happy to abide.

_Yes!_, She thought, _I have the perfect plan._

I mean, come _on._ Derrick was such an LBR. Plus he totally dissed her and Caitlyn. This was going to be fun. Massie couldn't wait to see the look on Derrick's face. It would be pure horror. Massie couldn't wait. Plus, Caitlyn was going to show her bitchy side. Actually, she was really bitchy. Like just as much as Massie. Ohh yes. This was going to be so fun. Too bad it was Friday.

-------Original Message-------

To: Octavian Country Day Students

From: Massie Block and Caitlyn Rutan

Subject: OMG!!!

----------------------------------------------

Did You Know: Derrick Harrington Cheated On Caitlyn

Did You Know: He also thinks Massie Block is immature

Did You Know: He reads Playboy

Did You Know: He calls girls bitches

Did You Know: He isn't a virgin

Did You Know: He is an asshole

WOW!? I know right? But There is More:

Did You Know: Derrick is afraid of the dark

Did You Know: He is gay

Did You Know: He hit a girl!

Yupp?? Yupp!! So... Ladies is he the kind of guy you want?

-----------------------------

Massie smiled. Yes. _Yes. _**Yes.**


End file.
